Black Heart
by take-heart91
Summary: When trying to return Klaus to his rightful body, Bonnie's spell goes horribly wrong, and sends Caroline to a place she never wished to be. If she thought the present Originals were dangerous, she's in for a treat when she meets them in 1875. Klaroline. Dark. Violent.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - Hey everyone! So I decided to have a go at writing my own fan fiction. It will be a Klaroline story with possible other side ships. I know there are a lot of time travel fics here already, but I'm hoping mine will catch your interest and that you enjoy it. I will try my hardest not to make the characters OOC, but some changes may be necessary for the purpose of the plot. I am looking forward to writing and publishing more, so please let me know what you think. Also, I am trying my best to check the grammar and such over, but I am not perfect, so please, I do apologise if there are any errors.**

**Also, I can guarantee that this fic will be dark and violent with probable smut. If this is not your thing, I suggest that you don't read this. Happy reading :)**

* * *

It was moments like these that Caroline took great pleasure in. Kitted out in her cheerleading uniform and cheering on the soccer team from the side of the field; she almost felt like a normal, human girl. She found herself really missing those days as of late. Sure, having super speed, super strength and the ability to compel people to do what you wanted them to had its perks. But everything that came with it just wasn't worth it. Her life had been turned completely upside down. Her father was dead, Jenna was dead, John was dead, Bonnie's mom was a vampire, Alaric was dead, and Elena... sweet, caring Elena was a vampire too. And nearly everything came back to one person. Klaus. _Bastard._ The last straw had been when she had discovered that it was really Klaus in Tyler's body. He was still in there. Bonnie was working on a spell to reunite him with his rightful body. So now, every time she saw 'Tyler' in school, she had to walk in the other direction. It was just too much. And now they knew that he created all of her friends bloodline... well there wasn't very much that they could do about him.

She had also found herself growing distant from everyone. Elena was in 'vampire training' with Stefan and Damon. Matt was still recovering from nearly drowning in the lake. Jeremy was distraught about Elena becoming a vampire and was speaking to no-one. And Bonnie was working with Klaus to try and get him the hell out of Tyler's body. Cheerleading was her escapism. For an hour after school each day, she could pick up her pom-poms and forget about everything and everyone. It was bliss.

"Hey, Care," Bonnie's voice came from a few feet behind her. Caroline spun around to greet her. Cheerleading was almost over anyway.

"Yeah Bon?" She responded, forcing a smile. She had a feeling Bonnie was there bearing Klaus-related news. She really did not want to be dealing with it.

"I know this isn't what you need right now, but can you come over to mine after practice? I could really use your help with _something._" Bonnie asked quietly, careful not to let anyone else overhear. Caroline internally groaned. Great, just great. She needed help with one of her witchy spells. _She got herself into this mess, why couldn't she get herself out? _Caroline knew she was being unfair. Bonnie had only done what she had to so that she could save her friends. But that didn't make it any less infuriating that she had used Tyler's body to do so; and without telling anyone until _after _she had kissed him goodbye!

"Sure, I guess so. Give me a few minutes, I'll come with you now."

* * *

"So what is it you need me t- WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Caroline screeched as she entered Bonnie's living area, spotting 'Tyler/Klaus' standing by the window. His lip twitched in amusement.

"What's the matter darling? Haven't you missed me?" he asked, the manner in which did not suit Tyler's body at all. Caroline growled and made an angry start towards him.

"Please!" Bonnie interrupted. "If we want him out of Tyler's body then we are going to have to work together and try not to kill each other."

"Of course, wouldn't want to harm your little boyfriend now, would you sweetheart?" Klaus smirked. Caroline felt a rush of rage coursing through her body.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sweetheart." she hissed through gritted teeth. The quicker this was over, the better, she kept telling herself. "So why am I here?" she asked, turning her attention to Bonnie, who was currently setting out candles in a circle in the middle of the room.

"I need to use the fresh blood of a vampire to complete the spell," she replied casually. Caroline blinked.

"Why mine. He's a vampire, use his."

"He's a hybrid so there is no guarantee that it would work. Now give me a moment whilst I set everything up."

Caroline tutted and took a seat, making sure it was the furthest seat in the room from Klaus. Within about five minutes or so, Bonnie had set everything up and was calling them both to the center of the room. She flicked through her book. There must be thousands of spells in there, Caroline thought to herself.

"Now some of the ingredients were missing, but I researched and used some suitable replacements," Bonnie muttered, to herself more than anything, as she tipped various herbs and plants into a bowl in the center of the circle of candles. She then leaned back and chanted words softly as the flames came to life. "Klaus, step into the circle and place your chosen personal belonging into the bowl." Without hesitation, Klaus stepped forward and dropped an ancient looking ring with red stones embedded into the bowl. "Now Caroline, please step forward." Caroline knew what she had to do. She stepped forward and picked up the dagger which had been laid out. Clenching her eyes shut, she slid it down her palm and winced as the blood flowed out and dripped on top of the ring. Before she had a chance to step back to her place, Bonnie began chanting words loudly that Caroline could not understand. She felt the heat rise, surrounding her as she looked around, panicked as the flames of the candles rose unnaturally high. She could see a brief look of panic on Klaus's face as he reached for her before she felt everything fall around her and fade to black.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review if possible :) Also, future chapters will be longer, this is more of an introduction. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review the first chapter of this story! It means a lot to know that people are reading this and that you are enjoying it! Also a thank you to everyone who is following or favourited the story also. So on with the second chapter. I know it's a little short again, but it seemed like a good place to finish this chapter where I did. As I also mentioned before, I do not have a beta, so the grammar may not be perfect. Apologies if there are any mistakes. Now, on with the story :)**

* * *

Something wasn't right. She could sense it. The breeze blowing against her told her she was outside. And that she was still in her cheerleading uniform. Why on earth was she asleep outside in her cheerleading uniform? Her head was pounding. It felt as if she'd gone fifty rounds with an Original. Maybe she had? She couldn't remember. Slowly, she lifted a hand to her head to inspect for any damage. She couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at the sky above. It was of a dark gray color and was threatening a very heavy downfall of rain.

"Good lord, what are you wearing and why are you out here?" a familiar voice called, astounded. It almost sounded like Rebekah? But that was impossible. She had fled after mistakenly turning Elena into a vampire. No-one had been too happy with her. Had she come back? Forcing herself to open her eyes, Caroline pushed herself up into a sitting position and took in the scene around her. Sure enough, there was Rebekah fast approaching her... and she had the nerve to comment on Caroline's attire? She had to be wearing a dress that was fashioned in at least the 1800s.

"Rebekah?" Caroline whispered, utterly confused. Rebekah stopped in her tracks.

"What is your name girl? And how is it that you know mine?" Rebekah demanded. "And why are you in our village wearing such ridiculous clothes? That is no way for a lady to dress."

Caroline struggled to keep her jaw from falling. She quickly glanced around and realised that nothing was quite right with the scene before her. It was almost as if she had stepped into a history book. No modern buildings, no flashy cars lined on the streets. Was that a horse and carriage in the distance? The last thing she could remember was standing in Bonnie's house preparing to return Klaus to his rightful body. Had something gone horribly wrong?

"Answer my question girl," Rebekah demanded, growing impatient. Caroline snapped her eyes back to meet hers.

"Um, yes, sorry. Caroline is my name. I don't know how I got here or where I am. I don't remember anything. And I've heard your name around the village," she answered quietly. Everything suddenly felt very dangerous. Rebekah took a step forward, suspicion masking her face, and pulled Caroline to her feet.

"You are a vampire."

"Yes."

Without another word, Rebekah took an iron grip of Caroline's arm and pulled her toward the direction of a grand mansion. _Great_, she found herself thinking, _time to meet the family._

* * *

As Rebekah burst through the grand entrance to the Mikaelson Manor, both she and Caroline were greeted by servants. Young vampires as far as she could tell. 'Miss Rebekah' they greeted and bowed. She barely even looked at them as she tossed Caroline towards them.

"Take this young harlot to the dungeons. I must speak with my darling brothers," she commanded. Caroline spun around angrily to protest to both the insulting name of 'harlot' and to being taken to a dungeon, but Rebekah had already disappeared from sight. Before she could even register what was happening, she was whisked away by three large servants and tossed into a dark room. A clang of metal sounded behind her and she was alone.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, and she felt her stomach churn as she looked around her. She was in a small, windowless room with only one exit; the large metal door that had just been slammed behind her. Biting her lip, she backed up against the wall and slowly fell to the floor. What was happening to her? It seemed she was in another time and place, but she couldn't put her finger on when and where. She could only pray that Bonnie was doing everything she could to get her back. She could sense that this was definitely not a safe place for her to be.

* * *

"What could possibly be so important, darling Rebekah, that you demand our presence so suddenly?" Kol asked lazily. He, Klaus and Elijah had been summoned by Rebekah who insisted that she must speak to them right away. Rebekah was pacing back and forward in front of the fire place looking extremely irate. Klaus sat in his favourite chair by the window looking positively bored. And Elijah, the gentleman as always, was awaiting patiently for Rebekah to speak. She finally stopped pacing and turned her attention to her three brothers.

"We have a vampire girl in the dungeon," she started.

"Now why would you bring a vampire back to us when you know how much we relish in the human girls?" Kol smirked. Rebekah glared at him.

"She is no ordinary vampire. She was wearing the most ridiculous attire I have ever seen. Far worse than the local harlots here. And she knew my name. She seemed somewhat scared of me, although I have never met her before and have certainly never seen her around town. She was not forthcoming with information of where she was from and how she got here. I am suspicious of her. I worry that Mikael has sent her here." The last sentence caught the attention of Klaus, who stood abruptly from his chair.

"What else did the girl say?" he demanded. Rebekah shook her head.

"Nothing Nik, I took her straight here and had the servants take her to the dungeon. I thought you may want to question her."

"Yes, I believe I would quite like to speak with this girl," he answered and made a start for the exit.

"Shall we come with you brother, or would you like to handle her alone?" Elijah asked. Klaus shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'No, I quite enjoy the thought of doing this myself.' The three remaining siblings exchanged a knowing look. They would never see this girl alive.

* * *

Where was Bonnie and why hadn't she helped by now, Caroline found herself wondering helplessly. She had no idea how long she had been locked in this dungeon. It could have been minutes. Hours. Days. It felt like a long time. She was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable in her cheer outfit. What she would do for her robe and fluffy slippers, curled up on the couch with a hot cup of cocoa right about now. As she reminisced about being back home, she almost didn't hear the metal door swing open and footsteps entering the room. A dim light filled the room and it took a second for her eyes to adjust. The door swung closed and she found herself face to face with her visitor. _Klaus_. The reason she was here in the first place. Everything always came back to that bastard. She couldn't stop herself from glaring at him, hatred pouring from every fibre in her body. It took everything in her not to throw herself at him in anger. But she knew this was not the Klaus she knew, and that he would not be quite as patient with her.

"You know who I am, yet you do not fear me." Klaus spoke. Caroline did not answer. It felt like more of a statement than a question. "How foolish of you," he smirked. Caroline ground her teeth together. "What is your name and why are you here?" he demanded, reaching forward and yanking her roughly from the ground.

"My name is Caroline, and I am here because your sister dragged me her," she spat. Klaus narrowed his eyes as his face darkened. He grabbed her throat and slammed her hard into the wall.

"It is not wise to toy with me little Caroline," he growled dangerously. She was terrified, but determined not to show any fear. "I'll ask again. Who has sent you here and why?" his pupils dilated. She realised he was trying to compel her. A sudden burst of fear hit her as she realised that she had not had any vervain since that morning, it would only be a day or two until it was out of her system and she didn't have access to any here. In her panic, she did not answer the question. He leaned his face uncomfortably close to hers and inspected her. She tried to disguise the audible gulp she made; she needn't have bothered, he could feel it against his palm.

"Why is it that you are not compelled?" he asked, his voice masked with suspicion.

"I- I drink vervain," she rasped, struggling to speak due to his tight grip. He suddenly removed his hand and stepped back.

"You drink vervain? What a strange little creature you are. No matter, it will not be long until it has left your system. So you can either give me the information I ask for now. Or you can wait until I can compel you and by then I may choose to be entertained by more than just the truth. It is your choice."

Caroline lifted her hand to massage her neck. It had already started to heal from when he had gripped it so tight. "I can tell you," she started. "But I very much doubt that you will believe me."

Klaus smirked at her, eyes full of danger. "Try me."

* * *

**So, a little bit of a cliffie! What did you think? How do you think it will all pan out when Caroline explains her predicament, and will she tell the truth or lie and hope for the best? Hope you all enjoyed, and I will update soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - You guys are awesome! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. As a special thank you for getting 13 reviews in less than 24 hours, I decided to get to work on this chapter and get it posted today! I have spent the last few hours working on it and tweaking it (I also tried very hard to make it longer than the last two, it's maybe still not as long as you would all prefer, I'm working on making them longer). I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, I was asked if Kol should be daggered during this period... I'm not sure, I don't think so. I think he had been daggered for around a century before he was undaggered if memory serves right. I may well be wrong. But for the purpose of this story, he is definitely alive and kicking :)**

Again, apologies for any grammar errors.  


* * *

It was nearing midnight when Klaus left the mansion in search for a snack. Normally, he would have all of his meals hand-picked and delivered by either his servants or his brothers, but tonight he could do with the time alone outside to think. He hadn't even bothered to go and speak with his siblings after his encounter with the young vampire girl. What an odd encounter it had been.

When he had entered the dungeon, he had taken a brief moment to take in the scene before him. Rebekah had not exaggerated when she had commented on how little clothing this girl was wearing. The clothing on her bottom half could have only covered her backside and not much more. And the top half? Well there wasn't much to that either. Her whole abdomen was on show. Not that Klaus would complain about such things, but he had never seen a female dress in such a way; especially such a beautiful one. He hadn't failed to notice how divine this young girl was. Her blond wavy hair, creamy white skin and rose-tinted lips were perfection. But none of that wasn't important just now. What was important was finding out why the girl was here and why in heavens she was glaring at him so with no sign of fear.

He quickly discovered that she was a feisty one. How dare she mock him! Foolish, foolish girl. He seized the opportunity to put her in her place and show her just who she was messing with. He finally saw a flicker of fear cross her eyes as he tried to compel her. Tried, he thought in astonishment. The revelation that she drank vervain had almost floored him. She knew much more about his family than she was letting on if she was taking the precaution to drink vervain each day. But, as always, he had kept his composure and questioned her further. He wasn't sure what to make of the rest of their conversation.

She had told him that she was from another time. The year 2012 apparently. She and her friend had been attempting a body transfer spell, but something had gone horribly wrong. She had woken up in a meadow by the village only moments before Rebekah had found her. It had seemed far fetched, but it would certainly explain why she was dressed so oddly. He had never met a time traveler before. Didn't even know that it was possible. She had gone on to explain that she had encountered him and his siblings in the future and knew that they could compel other vampires. She and her friends drank vervain as a precaution.

Klaus had taken in all of this information and he had a million questions he wanted to ask this Caroline girl, but he had left it at that for the night. He would need to speak to his siblings and find out their thoughts on this bizarre situation. By the time he had recapped the nights events in his mind, he was already in the back streets of the village and it did not take him long to set his sights upon his next meal.

* * *

"So sister, tell me again how this girl was dressed? It is such a shame that I did not get to meet her."

"You are utterly revolting Kol," Rebekah replied, barely glancing up from the book she was reading. Elijah had left some hours earlier on 'business', which pretty much translated into 'carrying out Niklaus's dirty work'. Kol was clearly bored and had chosen to pass the time by annoying Rebekah.

"Come now Rebekah, you described her in such a way that I cannot help but be curious," he smirked. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"She made the local harlots seem as though they had respect for their bodies. She may as well have been wearing only her undergarments. Are you happy now?"

"Well I have no doubt that the ever selfless Niklaus has disposed of her before I could see that for myself," Kol chuckled somewhat bitterly.

"I believe you will find that you are wrong brother," Klaus's voice interrupted. Both Kol and Rebekah turned their attention to him as he took a seat. "I have some interesting information to share, and since Elijah will probably not be back for a few days, I will just tell you both now."

Klaus proceeded to tell them everything that Caroline had told him earlier in the evening as they listened intently.

"So," Rebekah started as Klaus fell silent, "You are telling us that this girl claims to be from the future, somehow knows who we are, came here by accident, and happens to drink vervain to prevent compulsion from all of us? That sounds preposterous!"

"If she drinks vervain, how do you know that she is not lying?" Kol added.

"I don't believe she has any reason to lie. She is clearly a very young vampire, therefore she is not a threat to us. And if she does work for Mikael, it is not as if she can run back and tell him anything whilst she is locked up here. We need not worry."

"You plan to keep her alive?" Rebekah asked, bewildered.

"She may have valuable information and prove useful," Klaus reasoned as he rose from his chair and exited the room, leaving two very bemused Originals behind him.

* * *

It had been at least three days since her visit from Klaus, and Caroline was beginning to feel weak with starvation. She had spent almost her whole time in the dungeon curled in the fetal position. She wanted to cry, but found that no tears would come. Sleeping was almost impossible. The concrete floor was unbearably painful on her back. She was beginning to lose all hope, when finally the metal door swung open once more.

"Good evening Caroline," Klaus's smooth voice greeted her. So it was evening then. She had no concept of time since there were no windows to see daylight. "Before we talk, I have brought you a gift." It was then that Caroline heard the thumping rhythm of a beating heart. Her head snapped up from the floor. Around five feet from here was a young girl, no older than fifteen, gazing blankly ahead. She had been compelled. Caroline recoiled back.

"I don't drink human blood," she rasped, trying not to stare at the veins in the young girl's neck.

"Is that so?" Klaus chuckled. In one swift movement, he sped around the side of the young girl and sank his fangs into her neck. Just as quickly, he retracted and moved back to his original position, leaving the blood to pour down the girl's body. She had clearly been compelled not to scream. Caroline threw her body to the back of the dungeon, as far from the girl as possible. She could not stop the veins from forming around her eyes and her fangs appearing as her mouth pooled with saliva. "I'm afraid your reaction is proving that human blood is exactly what you need. Now feed, or you will be left here to starve to death and I will kill the girl anyway."

Before she could register what she was doing, Caroline flew forward and drove her fangs into the girls neck. The feeling of the blood hitting her tongue and gliding down the back of her throat was euphoric. She continued to drain the girl until her body went limp and fell to the ground. Caroline stepped back in horror. The girl was dead. She had killed her.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it sweetheart?" Tears filled Caroline's eyes as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "No point in getting upset darling, you are a vampire, it's what you are meant to do. If you hadn't killed her, I would have."

"I don't want to be a monster," Caroline whispered, unable to remove her eyes from the body on the floor.

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you, but you are. You are a vampire, and there is nothing you can do about it." Klaus snapped, becoming irritated. She knew he was right. Even if she was not trapped in this dungeon, blood bags would not be easy to come by in this time. And as much as she tried, the Stefan Salvatore diet just didn't sit with her. Animal blood did very little for her appetite and did not give her the strength she needed. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Klaus. "So," he continued, satisfied that he now had her attention. "I believe we have much to discuss." He stepped forward and stared straight into Caroline's eyes. "You will answer all of my questions truthfully. Who are you, and why are you hear?"

Caroline could not stop the words from escaping her mouth. "My name is Caroline Forbes and I don't know why I am here. I was helping my friend with a spell and then I woke up in a meadow," she answered in a monotone voice. Her mind was in overdrive under the compulsion. She was panicking about what else he might ask her.

"What kind of spell were you attempting to help with?"

"Some kind of body transfer spell."

"And why were you trying to do that?"

_No, no, NO._ Try as she might, she could not stop the words from flowing. "Because you were in my boyfriend's body." _Dammit!_ This caught Klaus's interest. Caroline was absolutely petrified. The more questions he asked, the more she was changing the future by answering. If he had all of this information now, more than a century in advance, just how dangerous could that be?

"I think you have held back some valuable information from me when we first spoke." Klaus murmured. "Tell me, why was I using your boyfriend's body?"

"My friend Bonnie used a spell to put your soul inside of Tyler's body after we had all dessicated you. We weren't going to kill you, but Alaric was planning to. Bonnie knew that if you died, then there was a good chance that we would all die with you. She didn't want to risk it. When she discovered that your own body was preserved and that it didn't burn up when Alaric daggered you, she asked me to help with the spell to put you back." It was too late now. He already knew far too much. And these answers would only fuel more questions. Klaus stared in stunned silence. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"You dessicated me? Who is this Alaric and why was he trying to kill me? Why would you all die with me?"

"We dessicated you because you had caused so much trouble and killed so many people. Alaric was my history teacher and also a semi-retired vampire hunter. He started to go insane because of his supernatural ring. He had an alter-ego hell bent on killing us all. When he turned into an Original, his hate amplified, and armed with his indestructible white oak stake his mission was to kill every other Original vampire, thus ending the vampire race. We would all die because when an Original vampire dies, their entire bloodline dies along with them."

Klaus's head was swimming with a thousand and one questions. For every question she answered, another dozen surfaced. Another Original was created? How? Why? And by who? There was an indestructible white oak stake? And how had it been discovered that the entire bloodline of an Original dies with them? Had one of his siblings perished? One thing he did know for sure. This was going to be a very long night.

Sure enough, he questioned Caroline for hours. He was ecstatic to discover that he had broken his curse. He was not so overjoyed to find out that another Doppelganger would not be born for over a century. And he needed to kill her, but also keep her alive as a human? Who'd have thought?

"Thank you Caroline, you have been most helpful. I am finished asking questions for this evening," he said, releasing her from her compulsion. A strangled cry escaped her lips as the full realization of what had just happened hit her. Klaus chuckled as he walked towards the door, beckoning her to follow. "Come now, I will show you to your room."

"W-What?" Caroline stammered. She had expected him to 'dispose' of her once he had finished his interrogation. A dark smirk had crept onto his face as though he had read her mind.

"Unless you wish to stay here of course?" he offered. Caroline shook her head as she walked cautiously over to Klaus, careful not to stand on the lifeless body that was still on the floor. "Just as I thought."

They walked in silence through the halls of the manor. It was eerily quiet. The place was much bigger than Caroline remembered, although to be fair, she had been whisked through it at top speed the last time.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Caroline asked suddenly. Klaus stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" he responded almost teasingly.

"Why not? You've got what you wanted from me, I am of no use to you now." She stated. His next words made her blood run cold.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that darling."

* * *

**So... thoughts? Did it go down like you thought it would? What exactly does Klaus have in store for Caroline? Any reviews are greatly appreciated, and as you can tell by this prompt update, they apparently make me want to please you all and post more! Lol :)**


End file.
